


Spare Me Your Dreams

by dayinthelife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayinthelife/pseuds/dayinthelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today is not the day I die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Me Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterwarg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwarg/gifts).



> Just a quick drabble since apparently I'm incapable of writing more than 600 words these days. :X

The darkness is thick and heavy, descending upon him suddenly, and invisible fingers of cold trail down his spine, clutch at his heart, press against the nape of his neck. His breaths are shallow; he doesn’t trust himself to breathe deeply because it feels as though his lungs might burst if he tries. It’s a foolish, impossible thought but it keeps his chest from expanding completely and he finds that his short, rapid inhalations are teetering on the precipice of control despite his best efforts.

 _This is not the day I die._ His lips move silently around the words over and over again as he feels another wave of anxiety wash over him. Most might think it morbid, knowing the circumstance of one’s death, but Jojen finds solace in it, especially when he’s taken by a dream; when the power of the sight is almost unbearable at least he has that certainty to cling to, that he will endure and the feeling will come to pass, however overwhelming it might seem in the moment. _This is not the day I die._ (Meera had slapped him the night he foresaw it, and then laid with him until dawn, stroking his reddened cheek and apologizing until well after sunrise, her fingers curled in his hair and her body warm against his in his bed.)

After a while he feels the dread begin to recede; his mind is stained green but he no longer feels like he’s drowning, and he’s aware of a cool hand on his forehead, smoothing back his sweat soaked hair. All at once his sight returns to him, and he sees his sister looking down at him, her brows knit together in the same worried expression she always wears when he’s had a vision. He swallows and gives her a small smile, reaching up with a shaky hand to twine his fingers in her dark curls. She takes his hand and squeezes it, her eyes brimming with tears as she stares at him, then she bites her lip and looks away.

“I’m all right,” Jojen says, struggling to sit in order to better comfort her.

“You’ve never been like that before, not for so long. I thought you were…” she trails off, tears streaking down her cheeks, and she can’t look at him. He cups her jaw gently and turns her toward him.

“Meera. Today is not the day I die.” He means it to be reassuring, but her face crumples and she begins to cry outright. Her body looks tense, as if she cannot decide whether she wants to embrace him or flee from his premonitions, but he makes the decision for her, lifting himself from her lap and putting his arm around her shoulders. She clutches at him suddenly, burying her face in his neck, her body wracking with sobs. 

“I was so scared. We can change it, I’ll do anything. Please just don’t leave me,” she pleads, her breath and tears mingling hot and salty against his throat. Jojen rubs her back with one hand and strokes her hair with the other, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. He rocks them gently, murmuring comforting words into her ear in hopes of calming her down.

“I’m here now,” he whispers, and he wishes the dreams would tell him when that small reassurance will stop being enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is absolutely lovely! :)


End file.
